Memory devices are typically provided as internal storage areas in the computer. The term memory identifies data storage that comes in the form of integrated circuit chips. There are several different types of memory used in modern electronics, one common type is RAM (random-access memory). RAM is characteristically found in use as main memory in a computer environment. RAM refers to read and write memory; that is, you can both write data into RAM and read data from RAM. This is in contrast to read-only memory (ROM), which permits you only to read data. Most RAM is volatile, which means that it requires a steady flow of electricity to maintain its contents. As soon as the power is turned off, whatever data was in RAM is lost.
Computers almost always contain a small amount of ROM that holds instructions for starting up the computer. Unlike RAM, ROM cannot be written to. An EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory) is a special type non-volatile ROM that can be erased by exposing it to an electrical charge. EEPROM comprise a large number of memory cells having electrically isolated gates (floating gates). Data is stored in the memory cells in the form of charge on the floating gates. Charge is transported to or removed from the floating gates by specialized programming and erase operations, respectively. Other types of non-volatile memory and storage include, but are not limited to, Polymer Memory, Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FeRAM), Ovionics Unified Memory (OUM), Nitride Read Only Memory (NROM), and Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM).
In memory and memory systems, error correction codes (ECC's) allow errors in the data stored in the memory to be detected and in many cases corrected. ECC codes include block codes, that are associated with a block of stored data (a memory data sector), and stream codes, that are typically utilized with streams of transmitted data. ECC codes include, but are not limited to, Hamming codes, Reed-Solomon (R-S) codes, Bose-Chaudhuri-Hochquenghem (BCH) codes, circular redundancy check codes (CRC, it is noted herein that CRC codes are often only utilized for error detection), Golay codes, Reed-Muller codes, Goppa codes, and Denniston codes. In most memories and memory systems, error detection and/or ECC code generation is accomplished via a dedicated ECC hardware (referred to herein as ECC syndrome generators or ECC checkers) as the data is read in or out. Unlike error detection, error correction is typically a more difficult process and generally involves a time consuming algorithmic process. As a result, error correction of data that has been detected as corrupt is generally done by a microprocessor or specialized hardware that can be contained either in an external microprocessor, in an external memory controller or within the memory device itself.
The prevalence of errors in modern memory devices, and in non-volatile and Flash memory devices in particular, have been tending to increase with smaller device sizes, increased array density, lower operating voltages and through the storage of multiple data bits in memory cells via multiple charge storage centers/centroids per cell or through the use of multiple threshold voltage levels in multi-level cells (MLCs). In addition, increased active usage of non-volatile memory devices in electronic devices and increases in the amount and relative size (granularity) of the data being stored in these memory devices has tended to increase the incidence of operationally induced failures over long periods of active use due to due to physical damage, impurity migration, write fatigue, electrical transients, etc. This increase in the number of times data is written combined with the increasing prevalence in errors due to reductions in feature sizes or changes in memory technology can affect memory operation, data reliability and speed; increasing the incidence of uncorrectable data errors when the number of bit errors exceed the limits of the ECC code's correction ability and/or slowing the data rate of the memory device or memory system as these errors are corrected. A further complicating factor is that the ECC hardware implementation and/or space available to store ECC check bytes may differ from device to device rendering them potentially incompatible with each other or unable to provide the required level of error correction for the bit error rate being experienced.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for ECC apparatus and methods that allows for improved correction of data in memories.